the reality of magic
by sAelBeth
Summary: also, was is denn los, wenn man 4 mädels in einer ihnen bekannten Welt aussetzt, sie aber nciht glauben können, dass sie wirklich sort sind? Chapter 5 up, please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Yeah, endlich war es soweit, der dritte Harry Potter film war kurz davor zu erscheinen und Camilla und ihre drei Freundinnen Jennifer, Viktoria und Ellis waren schon total gespannt auf die 3. Verfilmung ihres Lieblingsbuches. Sie hatten sich den ersten und zweiten film schon mindestens 10-mal angesehen und jetzt waren sie natürlich total gespannt.  
  
Jede von ihnen hatte alle Bücher mindestens 5-mal gelesen und als sie karten für die Premiere des dritten Filmes bekommen hatten, entschlossen sie sich, einen Harry Potter Abend zu machen. Sie wollten sich alle bei Ellis treffen und dann einen Abend machen, bei dem sich alles um Harry Potter und seine Welt dreht.  
  
Um 8 Uhr wollten Camilla, Jeniffer und Viktoria bei Ellis sein und als es schon halb 9 war, machte sich Ellis langsam sorgen. Allerdings wusste sie, dass ihnen sicher nichts passiert war, da alle drei IMMER wirklich IMMMER zu spät kamen. Also rief sie die drei an und, wie nicht anders erwartet bekam sie antworten wie: -sorry, war noch unter der dusche oder -sorry, bin eingepennt oder -sorry, die U-Bahn ist nicht gekommen  
  
Aber sie machte sich nicht besonders viel daraus, schließlich kannte sie ihre Freundinnen und sie waren bis jetzt immer noch aufgetaucht.  
  
Also wartete sie und als sie kurz mal auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass es bereits 9 Uhr war und als sie grade zum Telefon greifen wollte, läutete es an der Tür und sie lief in den Vorraum um ihren Freundinnen die Tür zu öffnen. Nach einer kurzen Standpauke, die sie ihnen nicht ersparen wollte, war Ellis' Wut verflogen und sie gingen in ihr Zimmer um nicht mehr zeit zu verlieren.  
  
Ellis machte noch schnell eine Fertig-Pizza und gab Popkorn in die Mikrowelle. Dann ging sie voll beladen mit Essen in ihr Zimmer hinauf und stellte den dvd rekorder ein. Sie drückte auf Play und schon bei der ersten Szene waren sie total im Harry Potter Fieber und natürlich, wie sich das für echte Fans gehört, konnten sie alle Szenen auswendig und lachten was das zeug hielt, jedes mal wenn Ron oder Crabbe & Goyle ein dummes Kommentar abließen.  
  
Nach dem ersten film machten sie eine kurze pause, um aufs Klo zu gehen, denn niemand wollte auch nur ein winziges stück des zweiten Filmes verpassen. Nach dem jeder am Klo gewesen war und nachdem sie sich frische Getränke und Popkorn geholt hatten, saßen sie alle wieder im Zimmer und das ganze ging von vorne los.  
  
Als der zweite film vorbei war, setzten sie sich in einen kreis und legten den Harry Potter Soundtrack ein. Dann holte jede ihre Bücher heraus, sie hatten sich ja versprochen, dass jede ihre eigenen mitnehmen und ihre Lieblingsstellen vorlesen würde. Also nahm jede ihr buch heraus und blätterte es durch und sie hatten eine menge spaß weil sie wirklich die lustigsten und spannendsten stellen herausgesucht hatten.  
  
Dann unterhielten sie sich über die Eigenschaften ihrer Lieblingsfiguren und warum sie besser waren als andere. dabei gerieten sie total ins schwärmen und vergaßen dabei die zeit. Als es weit nach Mitternacht war, fiel ihnen ein, dass sie ja noch ein paar Zauber hatten ausprobieren wollen und Ellis und Jennifer, die sich bereiterklärt hatten, die Utensilien zu besorgen, holten die wichtigsten zutaten heraus.  
  
Sie stellten 5 dicke, weiße Kerzen in einem kreis auf und legten eine Zeichnung eines Pentagramms ins Zentrum des Kreises. Dann holten sie Kräuter und Heilpflanzen, so wie es in ihrem buch der magischen Rituale stand und jede hielt einen Stängel einer pflanze über die Kerzen bis die pflanzen verbrannt waren. Das Zimmer war gefüllt mit rauch und sie begannen die Zauberformel zu sprechen. Sie flüsterten leise vor sich hin:  
  
Erhöre uns, du guter Geist Zeig uns was du gutes weißt Erhöre uns o guter Geist Zeig uns was du neues weißt  
  
Bei den letzten Worten fing Camilla laut an zu lachen und es gab einen lauten knall. Canmilla's lachen klang plötzlich wie von ganz weit weg und der rauch im Zimmer verdichtete sich zu einem Nebel bis plötzlich alles weiß war und Ellis hatte das Gefühl als fiele sie in einen tiefen schlaf.  
  
Also in dem buch stand nicht das so was passie., dachte sie sich und bevor sie den Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, schlug sie mit dem kopf hart auf. Als sie auf dem rücken liegend mit ihren Händen ihre Umgebung ertastete stellte sie fest, dass das hier ganz definitiv NICHT ihr Zimmer war.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und nachdem sich der Wirbel gelegt hatte, erkannte sie, dass über ihr die Sterne leuchteten. Sie rappelte sich auf und erkannte, tja, sie erkannte gar nichts denn es war stockdunkel. Obwohl bei ihr zuhause der Vollmond hell geschienen hatte, war hier nicht ein Anzeichen des Mondes zu erkennen. Sie ging ein wenig zwischen den kleinen Häuschen hindurch und fragte sich, wo zum Teufel sie denn hier war.  
  
Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie war, sondern sie hatte panische angst allein im dunkel. Also versuchte sie in dieser Finsternis irgendetwas zu erkennen und als sie etwas weiches ertastete, dass sich anfühlte wie eine Matratze, setzte sie sich hin und irgendwann schlief sie dann, mit dem kopf an eine wand gelehnt ein 


	2. what the HELL is going on?

So, dieses Kapitel heißt so, weil eine Freundin von mir das immer sagt und diese Kapitel handelt von ihr, also traf sich das echt gut!  
  
Kapitel ~2~ What the HELL is going on???  
  
Also, da war sie nun, die arme Camilla. Allein, mutterseelenallein, um genau zu sein, an einem Waldrand der ihr aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Sie blickte sich um und dachte bei sich "Hey, hehe, wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, das is der verbotene Wald, aba das is ja wohl total unmöglich!!!"  
  
Langsam, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, damit sie besser sehen konnte, schlich sie sich am Waldrand entlang, doch es wollte und wollte keine ende auftauchen! "o.k, langsam wird das unheimlich, wieso is hier denn eigentlich so viel Wald???", überlegte sie und das starke Gefühl von Unwohlsein und angst stieg in ihrer Brust auf. Irgendwie waren diese großen Bäume total unheimlich und der Wald schien keine Licht durchzulassen oder durchlassen zu wollen. Wer weiß wo sie hier gelandet war? Das trieb sie dann dazu sich erstmal wirklich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was hier zum Teufel eigentlich los war! "O.k., das hier ist echt unheimlich, was soll der Blödsinn? Ich versteh das nicht! HILFE!!!", schrie sie in Gedanken doch bevor sie sich einreden konnte, dass alles gut werden würde, hörte sie hinter sich im Wald ein unheimliches heulen.  
  
Von Panik getrieben rannte sie, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Na toll, sie war, aus purem Reflex tiefer in den Walt hineingelaufen und jetzt war es NOCH unheimlicher, denn jetzt erleuchteten nicht einmal mehr sie Sterne ihr den weg. "ok, lass uns mal logisch denken. Aus welcher Richtung bin ich denn gekommen?", sagte sie zu sich selbst und überlegte eifrig. "Aja, also, von da aus bin ich gekommen, also muss ich da einfach auch wieder raus!" führte sie ihre Überlegungen fort und ging los, behutsam auf ihre Schritte achtend, damit sie ja nicht über irgendetwas stolperte.  
  
Also ging sie langsam weiter bis sie endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihr schien, einen kleinen Lichtfleck entdeckte. Anscheinend war sie stundenlang umhergeirrt, denn sie sah schon einen kleinen Silberstreif am Horizont, was ihr sagte, dass die sonne schon am aufgehen war. "Yeah Licht!", sagte sie sich erleichtert, "endlich! Na wenigstens kann ich etwas sehen. Immerhin ein Fortschritt!". Sie war total erleichtert und hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihr eine Last vom Rücken genommen worden. Jetzt, wo es hell war, konnte sie die Gegend eine wenig besser erkunden. Plötzlich weitete sich die Ebene, die am Waldrand lag und was sie dort sah, lies ihr den mund aufklappen.  
  
Es war ja wohl vollkommen unmöglich. "Das sieht ja aus, wie wenn das die Ruine von einem großen Schloss wäre und, wenn das nicht so absolut total abwegig wäre, würde ich sagen das is Hogwarts!!", doch bei dem Gedanken fing sie laut an zu lachen, denn das war ja einfach nur zu lächerlich. Und dieser Gedanke löste dann auch den letzten Rest des Knotens, der sich in ihrer Brust geformt hatte, auf.  
  
Sie ging auf die Ruine zu und sah sich erstmal gut um. Sie wusste, dass, wenn das Hogwarts wäre, auf dem Schloss ein Schutzzauber liegen müsste und dass, es nur normal war, dass das Schloss, wie ein zerfallenes Gemäuer aussah. Sie erkundete also die Gegend und, nach Stunden wie ihr schien, entdeckte sie ein Mädchen, dass hinter der Ruine hervorgeschlichen kam. Sie hatte buschiges rot-braunes Haar, trug eine schwarze Robe, die dem eines Hogwartsschülers wahnsinnig ähnlich sah. Erleichtert endlich ein Zeichen von Zivilisation zu entdecken, lief Camilla auf das Mädchen zu.  
  
"Hey, hey, wart mal, hey!!" rief sie aufgeregt und als das Mädchen sich umdrehte, wollte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Sie stammelte vor sich hin: " Hey, das is ja witzig, du siehst ja aus wie die Emma Watson! Aha, is ja seltsam!!!"  
  
"was? wovon redest du denn bitte??? Ich heiße Hermine Granger und ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendjemandem ähnlich sehe, es sei denn mir selbst. Ist ja auch vollkommen unmöglich, dass ich wie ein anderer Mensch aussehe, es sei denn er hat dieselbe DNA, und das is unmöglich, es sei denn, ich hätte einen eineigen Zwilling, von dem ich nichts weiß, aber das halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich", sprudelte aus dem Mund des Mädchens.  
  
Camilla konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und gluckste was das zeug hielt, bis "Hermine" sie schließlich fragte, was denn so witzig sei.  
  
"aha, du redest genau wie die Hermine aus den Harry Potter Büchern!! Is ja total geil!! Ahahaha!!!", platzte es aus Camilla heraus, "wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das hier is das Gelände um Hogwarts und die Ruine dort, is Hogwarts selbst. Stimmts??". Und sie musste sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel wischen, so extrem witzig fand sie diese ganze Situation.  
  
Bei dem Wort "Ruine" hatte das Mädchen ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und blickte ihr Gegenüber mit einem Blick an der eine eindeutige aussage machte: Wovon redest du eigentlich??? "Also, ich kann nur sagen, dass hier weit und breit keine Ruine zu sehen.", sagte sie und mitten im Satz brach sie ab, als wäre ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen. "Bist du ein Muggel? Weil wenn ja, is es ja eigentlich klar, dass du hier nur eine Ruine siehst! Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen! Ich hab "Hogwarts- a history" doch mindestens 8-mal gelesen. O.k, na dann komm mal mit, ich wird ein wenig von meiner Magie auf dich übertragen." Und sie tippte der sehr verwirrten Camilla sacht mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen: vor ihren Augen, wuchs aus den ganzen dreckigen Mauerresten doch tatsächlich ein Schloss! O.k, nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr: Das WAR definitiv Hogwarts und diese Mädchen war tatsächlich Hermine Granger.  
  
"Na dann, komm mal, wir müssen schauen, was wir mit dir anfange. Außerdem musste doch ziemlich hungrig sein, mal sehen was der Schulleiter dazu sagt", grinste sie ihr entgegen. "Der Schulleiter? Oh mein Gott, sie bringt mich doch tatsächlich zu Dumbledore!" schrie Camilla innerlich auf doch da hatte sie Hermine schon am Arm gepackt und zerrte sie in die große Eingangshalle. Es war tatsächlich so, wie sie es immer in den Filmen gesehen hatte. Da war alles: Die Marmortreppe, die in die Oberen Stockwerke führte, das große Tor auf der linken Seite, das in die große Halle führte und die Hohe Decke, ja, sogar die Besenkammer erkannte sie wieder. Hermine packte sie wieder am Arm, und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht ihres Schützlings sah. Sie zerrte sie die Große Marmortreppe entlang und hinauf in den ersten Stock und über mehrere Treppen und durch viele Korridore, während ihnen die Gemälde an den Wänden mit neugierigen Blicken nachsahen und leise miteinander tuschelten.  
  
Nach 15 Minuten war es endlich soweit: sie standen vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der die form eines Adlers hatte. 


	3. süße träume

~Kapitel 3~ Süße Träume  
  
Viktoria lag noch immer an dem großen See. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie an der Nase. Sie war eingeschlafen bzw. war ohnmächtig geworden und hatte dann einfach weiter gepennt, nachdem sie mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein geschlagen war.  
  
Jetzt lag sie am Boden und träumte vor sich hin. Sie träumte von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden, wie sie über das Schlossgelände zu ihr gelaufen kamen und ihr zuriefen: "hey!!! Du musst auf wachen!!!" hein, aufwachen? Was sollte denn das jetzt.  
  
Jemand rüttelte an ihr und sagte: "wach doch endlich auf!!!" "bitte noch 5 Minuten. Und gib mir meine Decke!", brummte sie zurück. " Decke?" hörte sie die Stimme sagen "du hast keine decke, du liegst an einem see!"  
  
See? Wunderte sie sich und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, was sich allerdings als schwierig erwies, da ihr die sonne so hell entgegenschien, dass sie die Augen sofort wieder zupressen musste. Durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlieder, bemerkte sie, dass sich ein schatten vor die Sonne geschoben haben musste und sie öffnete die Augen.  
  
"AH!!!!", entfuhr ein schrie und sie krabbelte zurück, bis sie gegen einen Baum stieß. Als sie ihre Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte, raffte sie sich auf und ihr Gegenüber grinste ihr entgegen: "Guten Morgen!" sagte er mit einem breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Guten Morgen??? Ich wüsste nicht, was an diesem Morgen gut seil soll! Wer bist du???", fragte sie den Jungen , obwohl sie die antwort schon kannte.  
  
"ich bin Ron Weasley", gab er zurück während sein feuerrotes Haar im Wind wehte.  
  
"Ah ja klar, und ich bin eine von den Schwestern des Schicksals!", erwiederte Viktoria schnippisch.  
  
"aja, und das soll ich dir glauben?" gab Ron zurück. "siehst du, das is genauso unglaubwürdig als wenn du Ronal Weasley wärst. Wie PEINLICH bist du eigentlich, dich als Ron zu verkleiden, was soll der Blödsinn?", fragte sie ihn und konnte dabei nicht umhin, sich mulmig zu fühlen, weil sich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Schauspieler Rupert Grint und dem Jungen vis-a-vis von ihr, einfach nicht leugnen ließ.  
  
"was heisst denn bitte verkleiden? Ich BIN Ron Weasley, und wieso weißt du, dass mein ganzer Name Ronald is, ich erinnere mich nämlich nicht, sich schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben!", brauste er auf und starrte sie mit einem für ihn ganz und gar ungewohnt bösen blick an. Sie fühlte sich immer unwohler und ihr drängte sich langsam aber sicher die frage auf, was das hier eigentlich sollte und dass sie nicht wusste wo sie war und das bereitete ihr großes Unbehagen.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier überhaupt? Aja, nein, lass mich raten: Das hier ist der See indem der Riesenkrake lebt, das da hinten (sie deutete auf ein kleines Dorf) is Hogsmeade, dort ist der verbotene Wald und das Schloss dort is Hogwarts, stimmt's?", erörterte sie ihre Theorien.  
  
"Na du kennst dich hier ja ziemlich gut aus!", sagte Ron und seine Miene hellte sich auf, "bist du eine Schülerin? Wie kommts das ich dich noch nie hier gesehen hab?"  
  
"wen willst du hier eigentlich reinlegen???", brüllte Viktoria heraus und lies ihrer Wut freien lauf, so das Ron, mit einem ängstlichen Blick einen Schritt zurückging und plötzlich bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser stand. "Hogwarts und du und Harry und Hermine und alle anderen, ihr seid doch nur Fantasie Figuren!!! Joanne K Rowling hat euch erfunden und das alles hier is ein sehr seltsamer und realer, ZU realer, Traum! Also hör auf mich zu verarschen und sag mir wer du wirklich bist!!!"  
  
"Das hab ich dir doch gerade gesagt!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, "ich bin Ron Weasley und ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das nicht glauben willst, aber es is wirklich so. Du kannst mich ja mal was fragen, dass nur ich weiß!"  
  
"o.k.", willigte Viktoria ein und überlegte angestrengt, was sie ihn denn fragen könnte, dass nur er wusste. "hm. ja, ich hab's. Bist du in Hermine verliebt???"  
  
" wa-was??? ICH? In HERMINE? Nein, also. nein. echt.. nicht. wirklich!!!" stammelte er vor sich hin und sein Gesicht nahm das gleiche rot an, wie seine haare und über Viktorias Gesicht huschte das erste mal, seit sie hier war, ein lächeln.  
  
"o.k., das is Beweis genug!", grinste sie, "der echte Ron würde genau so reagieren. O.k., also, was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Ja, ähm, also.", stotterte Ron, der sich langsam wieder sammelte und dessen Gesicht wieder eine normale Farbe annahm. "wir sollten dich erstmal ins Schloss bringen."  
  
Ja, ins schloss, wie. Moment mal!!! In das Schloss, das dort stand? Das sie SEHEN konnte??? WIESO konnte sie Hogwarts sehen??? Das Schloss war doch verzaubert, damit Muggel es nicht sehen können!  
  
"Du Ron, sag mal. Ich bin ein Muggel und bin ganz zufällig hier gelandet. Wieso kann ich denn Hogwarts sehen??? Das versteh ich nicht!!!", wunderte sie sich.  
  
"hm, das is eine gute Frage", stimmte der Rotschopf ihr zu, "am besten wir gehen zu Dumbledore! Der kann uns das sicher erklären!"  
  
"ja, gute Idee!", freute sich Viktoria, "den wollt ich schon immer mal kennenlernen!!!" und lief, den verwirrten Blick Rons ignorierend, in Richtung des Schlosses davon und ein Gefühl unglaublichen Glücks breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, denn sie dachte bei sich: "was wenn ich magisch bin und ich hab's bis jetzt nicht gecheckt???" und dieser Gedanke lies sie übers ganze Gesicht strahlen.  
  
Sie rannte blind drauf los und, wie sollte es anders sein, rannte in eine Frau, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem strengen Blick, hinein. "Oh guten Tag Professor McGonagall!", begrüßte sie die Frau, die sie mit einem Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Zorn ansah.  
  
"kennen wir uns?", fragte diese, "ich erinnere mich nicht, eine Schülerin wie dich in Hogwarts begrüßt zu haben!"  
  
In dem Moment schloss Ron zu ihnen auf und, da er die Frage gehört hatte, antwortete an Viktorias Stelle: "na ja, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, ich hab sie grad unten beim See gefunden. Sie sagt sie ist ein Muggel, scheint sich hier aber ziemlich gut auszukennen und kann Hogwarts auch sehen. Was kann das bedeuten, Professor?"  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht, Weasley, aber wir sollten den Schulleiter hinzuziehen!", erklärte sie und musterte das Mädchen, das vor ihr stand noch immer mit einem misstrauischen Blick, ehe sie schließlich in Richtung Schloss davon ging und die beiden ihr folgten, wobei sie Mühe hatten, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. 


	4. meeting harry

So, hier das vierte Kapitel!! Also, das sollte ich jez mal klarstellen, also, hat man mir gesagt: die Charaktere, außer Viktoria, Ellis, Jennifer und Camilla, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne k. Rowling. ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Noch was: REVIEWS BITTE!!! Bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte!!!  
  
Kapitel 4 ~Meeting Harry~  
  
Da war sie also, in dieser kleinen engen Kammer und konnte sich keine 2 Meter in eine Richtung bewegen ohne irgendwo anzustoßen und dunkel war es auch noch. "Na toll", dachte sich Jennifer "is ja wieder mal so was von typisch. Es war so klar, immer ich, also echt!".  
  
Genervt suchte sie in ihrer Rocktasche nach ihrem feuerzeug. Sie ertastete da ihren Lippenstift, ihre Kaugummis und alles mögliche zeug, was an sich sehr nützlich gewesen wäre, nur kam ihr das hier, in diesem kleinen engen Raum überhaupt nicht zugute. Endlich ertastete sie die kalte Oberfläche ihres Metalfeuerzeugs und zog es heraus.  
  
"bitte lass noch Gas drinnen sein, bitte las noch Gas drinnen sein." flehte sie innerlich und als sie das kleine Rad herunterdrehte und eine kleine Flamme entstand, fiel ihr ein riesiger Stein vom herzen. Na mal sehen, was ham wir denn hier schönes?" sagte sie zu sich selbst und hielt das Feuer auf Augenhöhe, damit sie erkennen konnte was auf den, wie sie jetzt erkennen konnte, Regalen um sei herum stand.  
  
"Hein? Besen? Kübel? Putzzeug? WAS?" sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr, ganz offensichtlich war sie ja wohl n einer Abstellkammer gelandet und wenn sie nicht schnellstens hier rauskommen würde, fiel ihr ein, wäre die Luft bald knapp und dann. ja was dann??? Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um und entdeckte eine hölzerne Tür, nicht einen Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie fing an gegen das kalte holz zu schlagen und ihre Fäuste fingen an zu schmerzen.  
  
"HEY!!! HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!!! DAS FIND CIH GAR NIHT GUT!!! HIIIILFE!!!" schrie sie, doch noch während sie gegen die Tür schlug und trat merkte sie wie ihr die tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie war so erschöpft, dass sie nach wenigen Minute auf dem Boden zusammensank.  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viel zeit vergangen war, vielleicht Sekunden, oder Minuten, sie wusste es nicht, doch plötzlich drang ein Lichtstrahl in den kleinen dunklen Raum und als sie aufblickte fragte sie den jungen der hereinkam: "wie hast du das gemacht??? Wie hast du die denn aufgekriegt?"  
  
Der Bursche sah sie mit einem schrägen grinsen an und antwortete: "ich hab den Türknauf gedreht und sie ging auf, so is das meistens bei Türen"  
  
"Türknauf?" murmelte Jenni und fing plötzlich an lauthals zu lachen. Ja klar, Türknauf, es war so logisch, so dumm konnte ja auch nur sie sein. Sie war einfach ein unverbesserlicher Schussel. Ihr Gegenüber sah sie, etwas verwundert über diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch, durch seine Brillengläser an und reichte ihr seine hand damit sie besser aufstehen konnte.  
  
Als er in die große Halle trat und sein Gesicht nicht mehr von Schatten bedeckt war, fror das lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens ein und sie schlug dem jungen die Tür vor der Nase zu,  
  
"das ist nicht möglich!", stöhnte sie und versuchte sich zu sammeln. "das kann einfach gar nicht sein. So was geht ja gar. Wieso sollte mich gerade Daniel Radcliffe hier finden. HEIN? Das is gar nicht gut. aba na ja, mach das Beste draus. Ich werd mich mit ihm anfreunden. Yay me! COOOL!!" und sie riss die Tür wieder auf und sah in das höchst erstaunte Gesicht des vermeintlichen Schauspielers.  
  
"also, geht's wieder? Kann ich mit dir reden?", erkundigte er sich, doch viel mehr konnte er nicht sagen, den Jenni redete schon wie ein Wasserfall:  
  
"ich bin ein total großer Fan von dir und das is echt krank, dass gerade DU mich hier findest. *lol*. haha, pack ich ja echt nicht...Das is total unglaublich einfach Wahnsinn, wow!! Ich mein, gerade du!!. total geil!!! YEAH!"  
  
"o.k., ich bin's gewöhnt, dass man mich kennt, aba sooo ausgerastet is noch keiner. ich mein, nur wegen dieser narbe da oben!", antwortete Harry und wurde rot.  
  
"ach was nur die narbe.. BLÖDSINN!!! Du bist ein klasse Schauspieler echt toll! Krieg ich ein Autogramm?", bat ihn Jenni  
  
"also, was meinstn jez mit Schauspieler? Und außerdem, wie heißt du eigentlich, und da du dich irgendwie nicht auszukennen scheinst: ich bin Harry, Harry Potter und ich bin kein Schauspieler!", gluckste er und grinste ein hämisches grinsen.  
  
"HÄH? Kein Schauspieler, also das find ich ja jez nicht mehr witzig. du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du der ECHTE Harry Potter bist, den gibz doch gar nicht wirklich!", stotterte das leicht verwirrte Mädchen und setzte dabei ihren: ich-hab-keine-ahnung-was-das-hier-alles-soll-blick auf.  
  
Der Junge mit den pechschwarzen haaren sah ihr in die Augen und seine schienen sagen zu wollen: "mach dir keine sorgen, es is ja alles o.k." und diese unausgesprochenen Trostworte gaben ihr wieder mut und kraft.  
  
"also, was machen wir jetzt? Wie spät is es überhaupt?", wollte sie sich informieren und blickte sich neugierig in der großen halle um.  
  
"also, es ist jetzt 10:30 Uhr und ich bring dich jetzt zu Dumbledore, ok?", erklärte er ihr und blickte sie fragend an.  
  
"O.k, gehen wir", sagte Jennifer begeistert und eilte zielstrebig auf die große Treppe zu und die Korridore entlang, und so fand sie sich nur wenig später vor dem großen steinernen Wasserspeier wieder. 


	5. und jetzt?

So, also hier das vierte Kapitel... vielleicht ein bisschen ein mary-sue ES TUT MIR SOOOO LEID!!! *sichduckt* also, ich wünsch euch viel spaß... und biete RR!!! Bitte... ich hab doch erst so wenige!!! Bitte *ganzliebschaut*  
  
Kapitel 5 ~und jetzt?~  
  
Die Sonne kitzelte an ihrer Nasenspitze und als sie aufwachte dachte Ellis, sie wäre ganz gemütlich zuhause in ihrem Bett, bis ihr schlagartig bewusst wurde, was sie in der letzten Nacht erlebt hatte. Sie bekam wieder dieses wahnsinnige Nagen in der Magengegend und als sie darüber nachdachte was passiert war, wollte sie die Augen nicht öffnen und einfach hier liegen bleiben und darauf warten dass alles vorbei war. Als sie dann aber plötzlich Stimmen hörte, stand sie auf um nachzusehen wem diese tiefe aber doch jugendliche Stimme gehörte.  
  
Sie lugte um die Ecke und sah einen Jungen mit hellblondem Haar, links und rechts neben ihm 2 stämmige Typen, die aussahen wie die schlimmsten Schläger. Sie war zu verschlafen und zu ängstlich um richtig zu denken, doch wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste und es nicht gegen alle Logik verstoßen würde, würde sie sagen, dass der Junge den sie dort sah, Draco Malfoy war und die beiden Affen-ähnlichen Gestalten neben ihm Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle.  
  
Vollkommen ihrer klaren Sinne beraubt, setzte sie sich wieder auf ihre Matratze und versuchte irgendwie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt bitteschön tun? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war und was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Sie war irgendwo in der Pampa, an einem total fremden Ort... Fremd? Nein, Moment, sie kannte diese Gegend, doch woher bloß? Denk nach, Ellis, denk nach, sagte sie zu sich selbst, doch es wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen „Is alles o.k. mit dir?", fragte die Stimme, die sie vorher schon gehört hatte und vor Schreck fuhr sie erschrocken auf und als sie in das Gesicht des blonden Jungen sah, gab es gar keinen Zweifel mehr: das war Draco, bzw. der Schauspieler Tom Felton. „Also? Was is denn los mit dir?", fragte er noch mal und als sie noch immer keine Antwort gab, begann sich eine große Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn auszubreiten und er griff ihr an die Stirn „tja, du bist zwar ganz rot, aber Fieber hast du keines... Vielleicht is es am besten, wenn ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringe?!?". Doch als er die seltsamen, fragenden Blicke auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde sah, räusperte er sich und sagte in einer betont kühlen Art: „Tja, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wer du bist, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Ts, blöde Kuh" und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
Ellis schaltete Blitzschnell: „ähm, ich bin neu hier, also dieses Jahr und bin ähm, nunja, hab mich verlaufen und hab, na ja, nicht mehr zum Schloss gefunden... ich bin in Ravenclaw."Gab sie zurück und die drei Jungs drehten sich wieder zu ihr. „ah, einer von den Strebern", kommentierte Goyle und schon kam ein lautes Glucksen von Crabbe „halt die klappe du Idiot", fauchte Draco zurück und fuhr, die verdutzten Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierend, fort: „tja, dann werden wir dich mal zu unserem Hauslehrer bringen", und packte sie, ziemlich unsanft, am Arm.  
  
Na toll, es war ja klar, das grade DER mich hier findet. DER muggel-hasser schlechthin. Das beginnt ja ganz toll hier, also echt..., dachte sie und seufzte leise. Doch dann blieb ihr die Luft weg: da war es, tatsächlich, Hogwarts, die Zaubererschule. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und sah zu diesem großartigen Gebäude hinauf.  
  
„Was is denn? Du tust ja grad so, als hättest du es noch nie gesehen" witzelte Draco und zog sie weiter voran, über die Stufen zum Tor, in die Eingangshalle, nach rechts, zu den Stiegen in Richtung der Kerker. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihr vorkam, standen sie vor der Tür zum Büro des Zaubertranklehrers, Crabbe klopfte an und schon konnte man eine monotone Stimme „herein"murmeln hören. Als sie eintraten saß Snape hinter seinem Büro und sobald er das Mädchen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht kannte. „Wer ist das?"fragte er die drei Burschen und als er von keinem eine Antwort bekam, beschloss er es selbst herauszufinden:  
  
„Also, wer bist du?", fragte er und diesmal fixierte sein kalter Blick Ellis. „ich bin Ellis und bin neu hier... Also, ich bin Anfang des Jahres gekommen...ähm...", stotterte diese und blickte sich total verzweifelt um. „Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, ich danke ihnen 30 Punkte für Slytherin und nun gehen sie bitte"forderte er die drei auf, als er ihren angsterfüllten Blick bemerkte „Aber, ich habe sie gefunden, warum sollte ich jetzt gehen?", murrte Draco, doch als er den strengen Blick seines Hauslehrers bemerkte, verließ er das Zimmer, nicht ohne noch ein paar Kommentare vor sich herzumurmeln.  
  
Als sie alleine waren, fiel Ellis ein großer Stein vom Herzen und als Snape sie erneut fragte, wer sie war, erzählte sie ihm ohne Umschweife, dass sie eigentlich ein Muggle war, sie heir gelandet war und keine Ahnung hatte was sie jetzt tun sollte. „Nun, beruhig dich erstmal", sagte der unheimlich Lehrer in einer für ihn total ungewohnt sanften Stimme. „Das Beste wird sein, ich bring dich zu Dumbledore und der soll dann mal weitersehen".  
  
Und einige Minuten später stand sie vor dem Wasserspeier und Snape murmelte: „bubbles bester Blaskaugummi"und der schwere steinerne Adler bewegte sich. Sie traten einige schritte vor und standen wenig später auf der Treppe, die sich langsam nach oben bewegte. 


	6. dumbledore

So, hier also das 6. chap. Ich weiß, es hat lang gedauert und das nächste word acuh nohc so seine zeit brauchen. Aba ich bin schülerin und na ja, hab viel zu tun...trotzdem: viel spaß! Enjoy it  
  
Dumbledore  
  
„DA SEID IHR JA!!!!", freute sich Ellis, als sie das Büro betrat indem ihre Freundinnen saßen. Die drei sprangen auf, alle umarmten sich und waren einfach nur extrem glücklich, dass sie jetzt wieder komplett waren. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, begann Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und einem freundlichen Ausdruck in den Augen, sie über die folgenden Schritte zu informieren: „Da ich im Moment nicht weiß, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid, wird uns wohl keine bessere Lösung einfallen, als euch erstmal hier zu behalten. Ich könnte euch natürlich auch nach Hause schicken..." „NEIN!", wurde er von den vier Mädchen einstimmig unterbrochen. „Na gut, dann nicht.", sagt er mit einem Anflug von Überraschung in seinem Gesicht. „ich interessiere mich sehr für euren Fall und werde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um die genauen Umstände eurer Ankunft bei uns aufzuklären. Aber als erstes müssen wir entscheiden, wo wir euch unterbringen. Am besten ist es wohl, wenn ihr hier im Schloss schlaft und wir euch auf die verschiedenen Häuser „aufteilen". Je nachdem wo ihr hinkommt, werden wir euch dann in die Schlafsäle begleiten. Ihr werdet euch hier sicher schnell einleben." „Aber wie wollen sie denn herausfinden, in welche Häuser wir kommen?", fragte Jennifer. „Na mit dem sprechenden Hut, du Nuss! Denk doch mal nach!", antwortete Camilla. „Ja, aber wir sind doch keine Hexen... das geht doch nur mit magischen Leuten, oder?", wunderte sich nun Viktoria und alle in diesem Raum, einschließlich den Lehrern, Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen dem Schulleiter fragende Blicke zu. „Naja, das ist ein sehr verzwicktes Thema,", begann Dumbledore zu erklären, „dass in der Zaubererwelt sehr oft diskutiert wird und dem Zaubereiministerium ein Dorn im Auge ist." „Das Thema des Sprechenden Hutes?", unterbrach ihn Ellis mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. „Nein, natürlich nicht der sprechende Hut. Aber ich dachte, ich sollte am Anfang anfangen und komme dann zum Problem mit dem Hut. Also, wie ich eben sagte, ehe man mich unterbrochen hat, ist dieses Thema oft diskutiert worden. Der Zaubereiminister und ich haben oft und viel darüber nachgedacht, welche Schüler man nach Hogwarts schickt. Es ist so, dass jeder Muggel auch einen Funken Magie in sich trägt. Meistens ist dieser allerdings so klein, dass man ihn nicht bemerkt und nur bei sehr wenigen Nicht-Magiern ist dieser Funke erkennbar. Er ist aber trotzdem noch nicht stark genug, um sie auf diese Schule zu schicken. Menschen mit diesen minimalen magischen Kräften, fühlen sich dann auch zueinander hingezogen und werden meistens zu Paaren und heiraten. Dadurch, dass sich ihre magischen Funken dann verbinden, hat ihr Kind dann magische Kräfte und kann hier aufgenommen werden. Ja, so wie bei dir Hermine!", fügte er noch hinzu, als Hermine zu einem Kommentar ansetzte. Sie lies es dann allerdings sein, sich einzumischen und Dumbledore führte weiter aus: „Dieser Funke, wenn auch nicht stark genug bei den meisten Menschen kann bei einigen sehr ausgeprägt sein, diese Leute nennen wir Magier. Zwei von euch haben anscheinend einen größeren teil Magie als andere Menschen und zwei von euch sind normale Muggel. Viktoria und Ellis, ihr beide hättet eigentlich nach Hogwarts kommen können, doch unter den vielen Leuten mit einem kleinen Funken können wir nur eine begrenzte Zahl auswählen und deshalb ziehen einige den kürzeren und erfahren nie etwas von der Welt der Zauberer. Camilla und Jennifer, bei euch ist das ein wenig anders. Bei Camilla weiß ich, dass Hermine dir ein paar teile ihrer Magischen Energie gegeben hat. Das kann ich nicht so belassen. Severus?", sagte er nun, an Snape gewandt, „würdest du...?" „Natürlich Professor", sagte dieser und war Sekunden später aus dem Büro des Schulleiters verschwunden. „Sehr gut, also, bei dir Jennifer ist es mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Aber ich werde dem nachgehen und da ich nicht weiß, wieso deine wenig magische Kraft ausgereicht hat um dich ins Schloss zu bringen, muss ich genauere Nachforschungen anstellen. Fürs Erste würde ich sagen, ihr geht euch jetzt mal ausruhen und legt euch ein wenig hin und so gegen 17.00 Uhr, kommt ihr in mein Büro und wir werden aussuchen in welche Häuser ihr kommt.", führte er seine Ausführungen zu Ende und seine freundlichen Augen funkelten die Mädchen über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Wo sollen wir uns denn ausruhen?", meldete sich Ellis nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens zu Wort. „Ja, nun, ich denke das Beste wird es sein, wenn man euch in den Krankenflügel führt und Madam Pomfrey euch ein paar gemütliche Betten herzaubert.", erklärte der Direktor, „Minerva, würdest du ihnen den Weg zeigen?" „Natürlich, Professor.", antwortete McGonagall und einige Minuten später, war sie mit den Neuankömmlingen auch schon im Krankenflügel angekommen. „Wer ist das?", erkundigte sich eine sichtlich verwunderte Madam Pomfrey als sie die vier unbekannten Gesichter sah. „Das sind Ellis, Viktoria, Jennifer und Camilla. Sie sind heute Morgen auf seltsame Weise hier gelandet und Dumbledore hat sie zu dir geschickt, damit sie sich ausruhen können. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn du ihnen ein paar gemütlich Betten zeichnest?", gab McGonagall zurück und Madam Pomfrey nahm ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Kittel und zeichnete vier betten in die Luft. Es gab einen lauten knall und links und rechts von ihr tauchten jeweils 2 Betten auf. Von den vier Freundinnen kam nur ein fasziniertes: „wow!"als sie die vier gemütlichen Betten vor ihren Augen auftauchen sahen. „Na gut, legt euch hin und um 5 Uhr kommt ihr dann zum Büro des Professors. Das Passwort ist: „bubbles bester Blaskaugummi", wies sie die Lehrerin an und die drei zogen ihre Schuhe aus und legten sich in die Betten. Als die zwei Frauen gegangen waren, begannen die Mädchen über das soeben erlebte zu reden. Sie würden sowieso nicht einschlafen können. Irgendwie konnte keine von ihnen so richtig glauben, was gerade passiert war. „das kann doch eigentlich gar nicht sein. Wir können doch nicht wirklich in Hogwarts sein. Die Welt existiert doch eigentlich gar nicht. Was soll das ganze?", verzweifelte Jennifer. „Warum, es ist alles möglich, ich hab ja immer gesagt, dass es möglich ist, dass es diese Welt wirklich gibt, aber auf mich hört niemand.", erwiderte Ellis. Und so ging die Diskussion über zwei Stunden bis sie sich darauf einigten, dass sie die Situation ja so und so akzeptieren mussten und das es wirklich hätte schlimmer kommen können. „sag mal, Ellis, ich hab Hermine getroffen, Viktoria wurde von Ron aufgeweckt, und Jennifer von Harry befreit. Wer hat dich den aufgegabelt?", fragte Camilla. Ellis murmelte als Antwort etwas Unverständliches und als ihre Freundinnen noch viermal fragten gab sie endlich etwas von sich, das wie „Draco Malfoy" klang. „DRACO MALFOY???", schrie Jennifer auf. „Im Ernst Ellis?" „Ja, der... toll was? find ich echt besch...eiden....!", regte sich diese nun auf... „Wieso? Das ist doch echt geil!", freute sich Jen. „Und ist er wirklich so fesch, wie in den Filmen???" „Ja, ist er, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein blöder Rassist ist!" Und so ging es weiter bis sie um Uhr von Madam Pomfrey daran erinnert wurden, dass sie in das Büro des Schulleiters mussten um herauszufinden, was weiter mit ihnen geschehen würde. Und so saßen sie wenig später wieder in dem runden Raum vis-a-vis des großen Fensters und erfuhren wie es weitergehen würde. 


End file.
